This invention relates to devices for use by pets, for example, dogs, cats and the like, for resting or sleeping, for warmth, and for security. The new device may have a rigid frame with a door or entrance frame, a removable pad or mattress, and a top or cover with a door portion for support on the entrance frame in an open position.
Pet beds, such as dog and cat beds, that have a cover fastened to the bed for an animal to crawl under may be currently in use. These pet beds may be in the form of a sleeping bag with no support structure to hold the entrance open. Other pet beds may have a raised and supported cover such that they resemble a cave and the cover may not rest on an animal when the animal is in the bed. Pet beds that may have a bottom and side walls with an opening may have a pad or mattress in a lower element and a second pad or cover supported on the upper edge of the side walls to form a bottom compartment and an upper pad area that is for an animal to lie down. Pet beds with a bottom and side walls may also have sleeping bag structures installed interior to the walls and may have a yoke to support an entrance to a sleeping bag in an open or closed position. Yet other beds may have a bottom pan with low vertical flanges on which a cover may be attached and may have an entrance frame to support the cover.